


Third One's the Charm

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Third One's the Charm

Neville had always feared Lucius Malfoy, even after his dreams turned to running his fingers through the silky strands of his long blond hair.

He loathed Draco yet still wondered whether he was really a natural blond and if he could find out without getting caught. Both Draco's parents had blond hair but the rest of the Blacks were, well, black. 

As he watched the boy on his knees in front of him, watched his thick cock slide between those rosy lips, Neville finally experienced the pleasure of having Malfoy blond hair firmly in his grip and it was perfect.


End file.
